


Редкость

by Mila_Yankovich



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, медленные танцы, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Yankovich/pseuds/Mila_Yankovich
Summary: В этом весь доктор – выражает свои чувства как умеет, и это получается у него по-своему гениально. Его чувства – в машинах, в сине-красных огнях, в песне про зло и в руках на спине Стоуна.
Relationships: Айво Роботник/Агент Стоун
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Редкость

Они медленно двигаются в танце прямо посреди лаборатории. Огни сенсорных панелей и голографических изображений отражаются на стенах броневика, в очках Роботника и глазах агента Стоуна синими и красными переливами. Песня, украденная прямиком из семидесятых, поет что-то про зло, и доктор мягко улыбается, улавливая ее смысл. Оба переступают с ноги на ногу в такт и уже почти просто стоят на месте: ладони Стоуна – на плечах Айво, руки доктора обнимают его со спины, а агент все смотрит-смотрит-смотрит и пытается запомнить каждую деталь этого волшебного момента.   
(это такая редкость)  
На припеве Роботник подтягивает его ближе, медленно скользя руками вверх к лопаткам и опускает голову, упираясь лбом в плечо агента. Стоун же млеет от такой нежности и позволяет себе аккуратно обнять доктора за шею, пальцами перебирая волосы на загривке. Айво бормочет в плечо агента что-то на японском, тот не понимает ни слова, но старается это бормотание запомнить, записать себе в мозг, чтобы через какое-то время попытаться надиктовать эту фразу переводчику двадцать восемь раз и двадцать восемь раз получить несвязанную чепуху.   
В этом весь доктор – выражает свои чувства как умеет, и это получается у него по-своему гениально. Его чувства – в машинах, в сине-красных огнях, в песне про зло и в руках на спине Стоуна. Роботник поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза сквозь черные линзы. Стоун тепло смотрит в ответ, улыбается и на выдохе легко целует его в лоб, пока мелодия аккуратно стихает.  
(в двадцать девятый раз переводчик все-таки записывает его слова катаканой. «Ты мне нужен» - произносит машинный голос и это лучшее, что Стоун слышал в своей жизни).

**Author's Note:**

> 28 и еще она попытка - отсылка к тому, что вселенной Соника исполнилось 29 лет, но если кто-то подумал о Детройте - тоже круто!


End file.
